Star wars: the failure of Palpatine's plan
by Cokusan
Summary: A AU placed story, Anakin saves Windu instead of Palpatine, curious?, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Star wars: The failure of Palpatine's plan

Summary: This is a what if story, Anakin decides to help Windu, no more spoilers.

Disclaimer: So you know.

Claimer: I claim the alternate universe in this fic, and I also claim the new characters, if you want to use of them, contact me.

Timeline: AU, starts at Windu's battle against Palpatine.

Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda etcetera.

Chapter 1: The battle

Palpatine lay next to the broken window of his office, his lightsaber had fallen out of the window and he was now defenseless against the enourmous power of the jedi in front of him, could it be... unlimited power? No, that was wasn't possible, the dark side had always been stronger, and Anakin would rescue him from a certain death.

Anakin ran into the office of the chancellor and he looked down to see the one who could rescue his wife, lying on the ground, defenseless. 'Anakin, please, rescue me!' shouted Palpatine, trying to seduce the young jedi with his voice.

'Anakin, please, master Windu has betrayed me!' continued Palpatine. 'He is a liar Skywalker, he was the one who betrayed _me_!' protested Windu. 'Please Anakin, think of... _Padmé_.' said Palpatine. 'Why should he think of senator...' asked Windu, but he cut off his

line. 'Your wife!' continued Windu and his eyes widened in shock.

'Bring the vision up in your mind Anakin!' shouted Palpatine, but it sounded more like a command. Anakin closed his eyes, he saw Padmé, lying on a bed, she was smiling this time and she held two babies in her arms. The vision changed, he saw himself picking one of the

babies up, it was a girl. Anakin woke up from his dream and looked at Palapatine, who was now deformed by the lightning that he had fired himself. 'Anakin, I can't hold this much longer, I am dying!' shouted Palpatine in great despair and Anakin said: 'Then I will end your

suffering, sith lord.' Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber, the bright light reflecting in his eyes.

Palpatine managed to push Windu away with the last reserve of his power and he stood up, his deformed face frightened Anakin and the young jedi dodged the sight of Palpatine's

eyes, he knew that the yellow, evil eyes would seduce him to the dark side. Windu raised his lightsaber into the air and was ready to smash it down and end Palpatine's life but the sith lord unleashed his anger, resulting in a strike of force lightning that trew the jedi master on his back. Palpatine got up with a lot of effort and he used the force to pull Windu's lightsaber

towards him. 'I won't show mercy!' Anakin shouted as loud as he could and he ran towards the sith lord, Palpatine prepared to block Anakin's strike but the young jedi used his free hand to trow the chancellor out of the broken window, Palpatine screamed in surprise.

The sith lord was falling towards a white speeder with a lot of speed, the dug that was controlling the speeder wanted to dodge the falling body but the body smashed into the white metal, breaking most of the sith's bones instantly. Palpatine coughed while a rib pierced

his lung and killed him. 'I was wrong, I should not have doubted your abbility.' spoke Windu. 'It is an honour to hear that from you, master.' replied Anakin. 'You have sinned Skywalker, and you would have been exiled from the jedi order, if you would not have helped me in this.'

Anakin hung his head down. 'What about Padmé?' asked the young jedi. 'I will advise the council to keep your relationship intact, now follow me.' said Windu and Anakin nodded thankfully, the two jedi walked out of the office with their bonds strenghtend.

The jedi council, the next morning...

'Sinned, young Skywalker has, but the favor he did proves that he is the chosen one, indeed.'

said the wise and old jedi-master known as Yoda. 'We have discussed the manor, and we have come to a conclusion, you shall not be exiled, but you will be punished, you will

have to take the reckless padawan, Kolin.' said Ki-Adi-Mundi. Obi-wan grinned. 'Explain why you are grinning, master Kenobi.' commanded Windu and Obi-wan cleared his throat. 'Well, it is hard to imagine anyone that is more reckless then the young man in front of me.'

Yoda nodded and said: 'Reckless he is, but good for him a padawan will be, learn him to grow up it will.'

Anakin nodded and said: 'I am honored with your trust in me.' said Anakin satisfied, he finally had a change to become a master, it didn't matter how reckless this Kolin was, he would train him and earn the title of master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anakin, the master

Timeline: Fourty days after Palpatine's death, Gunray is now the new separtist commander.

On Cato Neimoidia, the new separtist headquarters...

Anakin jumped into the air, dodging a dozen of laser bolts in the progress. The jedi came down and destroyed three droids with a swipe from his lightsaber. Anakin made a half turn and his back touched that of his padawan, Kolin Yurcus.

Yurcus was a talented human padawan, his hazel eyes where shining in the sunlight and his short, brown hair was waving graceful in the wind. Yurcus was powerful for his age, he was sixteen years old but almost as powerful as a average knight.

He mastered the lightsaber style of Djem So and he was already able to lift up a boulder that could weigh up to a ton with the force. But no matter how impressive his powers where, his master would always remain stronger.

'Master, what will we do? all our clones have died already!' shouted Kolin, in slight panic. 'Don't worry my padawan, we are jedi, and we will be able to hold them off!' replied Anakin and he made a leap towards a droideka. The droideka activated his shield and started to fire.

Anakin blocked the most of the bolts and deactivated the droideka's shield with help of the force. The droideka stopped his shooting in surprise and Anakin sliced the droideka in two pieces with a fierce slash from his lightsaber.

Kolin made a reckless move by trowing a battle droid into barrel filled with fuel with help of the force and the barrel exploded. The fire that came free catched the droids in the enviroment, but sadly, also his master.

Anakin screamed as the wall of fire swallowed his body, Kolin jumped into the sea of fire and he managed to grab his master, the fire hurted like hell but pain was the last thing that Kolin thought of.

Kolin layed the uncounscious body on his back and he jumped out of the fire wall, he fell onto his knees and coughed, his master's robotic arm was on fire and Kolin sliced it of before his master's body could catch fire.

Kolin dragged the body of his master out of the danger zone and patted him on his back, Anakin coughed and woke up, with tears running out of his eyes. 'You are FAR to reckless my padawan, I am a calm type in comparisent with you!' shouted Anakin.

'But I-' tried Kolin but Anakin cut of his line. 'It's al right, but I only of one arm to use now.' Kolin nodded and grabbed the broken robotic arm of his master. 'This may hurt a bit.' warned the young padawan and he grabbed one of the wires that was sliced in half.

He connected one of the wires of the broken arm to the other wire and Anakin shouted. 'That's done, can you move it now?' asked Kolin after a few minutes, when he was done with the repairs. Anakin moved his fingers and nodded.

A few hundred metres away from the two jedi...

'Master jedi, what are your instructions?' asked a commanding battle droid. 'Don't call me a jedi! I am a sith lordess!' shouted a woman in black robes, she took her hood off and the face of Aayla Secura was now viseable. 'Yes, dark lordess of the sith, what are your instructions?'

'What kind of orders?' asked Secura. 'About the jedi.' replied the droid shortly. 'Bring them to me!' instructed Secura and she walked towards a holo transmitter while the droid walked out of the room. Secura pushed a button on the transmitter and Viceroy Gunray popped up.

'What is it that you want, Darth Secura?' asked the neimoidian humble. 'I don't like you, so don't slime, stupid figurehead. But to answer your stupid question, I want you to come here.' replied Secura, with a lot of anger in her voice. 'And do what?' asked the Neimoidian.

'Don't be so brutal, figurehead. Just come over here!' shouted Secura commanding. 'Yes, my lordess.' replied Gunray and he turned around to go to his spaceship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Anakin looked around and saw a reinforced door, that was made of steel that shined in the sunlight. Anakin walked towards his padawan and layed his hand on the boy's chest, Anakin concentrated and revived the padawan with the force.

Kolin woke up and sat up. 'What happened?' asked the padawan disorientated. 'That clone of the sith lord Darth Maul knocked you out.' Kolin smiled. 'And you killed him right?' Anakin nodded and mumbled: 'Right.'

Anakin took Kolin's hand and pulled his padawan up. 'I need you on this, we have to try to burn through that door with our lightsabers. Kolin nodded and pulled his lightsbaer out, Anakin walked towards his lightsaber and Kolin made his way to the door.

Anakin picked his lightsaber up and walked towards his padawan who was already trying to break through the door. 'Good work Kolin, step aside.' said Anakin and he pushed the remains of the doors away with the force.

The two jedi walked into the hallway and Anakin suddenly stopped. 'What is it master?' asked Kolin. 'There is a presence in here, so strange, yet so familiar.' replied Anakin.

'Master!' shouted Kolin and he pointed at the sillhoutte of a female twi'lek.

'The chosen one, a clone of you will be very good for my master.' said Secura and she approached the two jedi. 'What has happened to you?' asked Anakin. 'Aayla Secura is dead, I am her clone, and one of my master's warriors.' explained Secura.

'Then I will avenge her death!' shouted Anakin and he activated his lightsaber, Kolin ignited his green blade and Secura pulled out a red one. 'You will have to try first, chosen one!'shouted Secura and she made a flip to land in front of the two jedi.

Kolin moved his blade to the side of his body and he slashed with incredible power for his age. Secura blocked with a lot of effort and she pushed Anakin back with the force, Anakin made a backflip to avoid falling and he lifted his blade up, and he smashed it down.

Secura blocked the attack and Kolin made use of this oppurtunity to stab with his lightsaber, Secura's stomach was pierced and she stumbled backwards, not yet dead, because none of her organs where hit. 'You won't be so lucky next time, Secura.' warned Anakin.

Aayla fell on her knees and shouted from intense pain. Secura tried to stand up but Kolin chopped her head of before she could do more danger. 'I had to master, she would have killed you.' said Kolin, Anakin nodded and the two jedi continued their walk through the hallway.

A few minutes later, at the end of the hallway.

'Halt!' shouted a droid but he was sliced apart by Kolin. 'That was the last of them.' said Kolin and he putted his lightsaber away. 'No, young jedi, you are mistaken.' Kolin turned around and four Darth Maul clones stood in front of the two jedi.

'Kill them, my brothers, wipe them out!' shouted one of the clones and he ignited one side of his lightsaber staff. Kolin ignited his lightsaber again and blocked a strike from one of the clones. 'Kolin, get out of here!' shouted Anakin.

'No master, I won't let you die!' replied Kolin and he tried to stab the clone in his stomach. The clone blocked his attack and pushed the padawan away with a powerful force push, Kolin's head bashed into a wall and he dropped onto the ground.

'Save yourself, you are no match for them!' shouted Anakin and his padawan nodded, Kolin stood up and sprinted away, using force speed. Two clones wanted to chase the padawan but Anakin ignited his lightsaber and he struck on of them down.

The other thought that he had passed Anakin but the young knight pulled him back with the force, the clone fell onto the back of his head and he shouted in pain. Anakin was now surrounded by six clones and twelve red blades. 'Now!' shouted one of the clones.

The clones charged the jedi and Anakin reached deep into himself, he felt the force flwoing through his vanes and bursted it all out, creating somekind of shockwave that knocked all of the clones down. Anakin jumped into the air and the clones where surprised to see him drift in the air. 'This is impossible, even for our master!' shouted one of the clones.

Anakin opened his eyes and saw three clones jumping towards him Anakin blocked their attacks and they landed on the ground again. Anakin concentrated again and the bodies of the clones started to drift into the air, with them unable to do anything.

'Help! Help!' sounded from everywhere. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and moved his hands towards each other with suprising speed, the bodies of the clones smashed into each other and the still ignited blades killed all of them, Anakin fell onto the ground.

Anakin was drained totally, he was on the verge of death and he called out for help with the force, someone had to hear him, Obi-wan or Yoda, or maybe the sith master, but at least someone would hear his cries for help. Kolin stopped, he heard his master and turned around.

On Coruscant, the jedi temple...

Yoda was sparring with Ki-Adi-Mundi but he suddenly stopped and fell onto a knee. 'Master Yoda, are you allright?' asked the Cerean jedi master concerned. 'Yes, allright I am, but Skywalker, allright, not he is.' replied the old jedi master and he paced out of the room.

Back at Cato Neimoida...

Kolin ran as fast as he could, his master needed his help and was going to get it. Kolin saw his master, he was breathing heavily and Kolin bowed over him. 'K-kolin?' asked his master and the padawan nodded, Anakin smiled as the padawan layed his hand on his master's chest.

Kolin used his healing talents to save his master from death and he pulled the larger man on his small shoulders. 'Your talents never stop to amaze me padawan.' praised Anakin and Kolin smiled, he was about to walk away. 'How ironic, the chosen one needs help from the pup.' said someone.

A man dressed in black robes walked towards them, with a lightsaber handle held in his hand.

Kolin layed his master on the ground and took Anakin's lightsaber. 'You won't mind if I borrow this for a moment now do you?' asked Kolin and his master shook his head.

Kolin ignited his lightsabers and the blades crossed, throwing sparks into the air. 'Show yourself, dark being.' said Anakin who was still unable to push himself up. 'As you wish.' replied the man in the robes and he trew them of.

The man was a muun, he looked a lot like any other muun, but he had a scar that began at his chin and stopped at his forehead. 'My name is Darth Plagieus, his clone to be exact.' said the muun and he ignited the red lightsaber.

'Darth Plagieus, my master told me about you, and I will destroy you!' said Kolin and he charged at the muun, Plagieus laughed and trew Kolin into the air with the force, without doing any effort, Kolin landed on his knees and he looked up.

'You can't win padawan, give up!' shouted Plagieus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New friendship

The republic gunship that had transported master Yoda landed in the main hangar bay of the republic warship. The door slid open and Yoda jumped out. A clone commander in a phase I, outfit that was decorated with purple speeded towards the jedi master.

'Are you allright, master Yoda?' asked the clone. 'Worry so much, you don't have to, Commander Cunning.' the clone nodded in relief and Yoda continued: 'Care for the two young jedi, you have to.' commander Cunning nodded and assigned two medics for the task.

'Master Yoda, will you come with me?' asked Cunning and Yoda nodded, the clone kneeled down and Yoda hopped onto his back. Yoda and Cunning arrived at the control room of the warship and Yoda was greeted by Mace Windu. Yoda hopped into a seat and turned around,

so that he faced towards his fellow council member. 'Master Yoda, a group of Darth Maul clones was spotted on Tatooine and they slaughtered a complete attack battalion, that was made out of three-hundred clones, what are your orders?' Yoda buried his face in his hands,

as a sign that he was thinking. 'Send as many jedi to this system as possible.' concluded the old jedi master. 'It will be done, sir.' said commander Cunning and he sended out a message.

Back in the correlia system...

Han Solo flew into space in his new ship, he had decided that he would use the neimoidian that he found on board as a prisoner which who would only release when he received a fair amount of credits. Han pushed a handle forwards and the ship blasted into hyperspace,

towards the planet known as: Cato neimoidia.

At Cato neimoidia...

Obi-wan Kenobi's starship blasted out of hyperspace and arrived at Cato neimoidia at exactly the same time as Han Solo, Obi-wan tried to evade Solo's ship, but it was to late and the ships collided. Obi-wan was hurtled against the windscreen and he was knocked out by the force of

the impact. Han had to do a lot effort to prevent himself from crashing into a republic gunship. The gunship identified the ship as a separtist and opened fire, Han shouted in fear when he saw the laser fire coming towards him and he made a evasive manouvre. He

accidently pushed a red button and a salvo of red laser fire flew towards the gunship and made it spin out of control and almost sended it crashing into the warship. The warship fired one of it's cannons and the neimoidian ship's engines where destroyed. 'Give up separtist!' sounded

from the commlink. Han grabbed microfone and said: 'I accidently fired at you, I am with the republic!' There was a short silence. 'Give your code.' replied the voice from the commlink.

'My code is, wait a minute...' Han didn't know what to do, he could not run and he did not

know any code, Han opened a closet and found a notition book. He looked at it and it said:

'Republic communication codes.' Han let out a sigh of relief, his luck had never let him down. 'The code is Alpha/128.9Beta.' said Han. 'That is a old code, we are going to pull your

ship towards ours with a tractor beam, we will not hesitate to shoot when you try to put up a fight.' replied the voice and the warship started to pull the neimoidian ship with it's tractor beam, Han stood up and pulled the uncounsious Gunray out his seat, he dragged him towards

the door and waited until the ship was pulled into the hangar bay, there was a sound of metal clashing and the door was opened by a clone trooper. The clone trooper aimed his rifle at the young Corellian and Han pushed Gunray out of the wreckage. 'That can't be!' shouted Kit

Fisto and he bowed over the uncouncious body of the viceroy. 'This is Gunray, leader of the separtist forces!' the clone trooper grabbed Han at his arm and pulled him out of the ship, the strenght of the clone surprised Han and he fell onto his face, pouring blood all over the metal

floor. 'Did really have to be that-' said Han but his line was cut off because Kit Fisto pulled him of the ground with equal strenght as the clone. 'How did you capture this man?' asked Kit and he lifted the boy up, to his face height. 'Uhh, I chased him on a speeder bike?' lied

Han. 'Don't tell lies boy!' replied Kit and putted the boy down. 'Okay, so I found his ship, but I do earn some money, now don't I?' Kit shook his head. 'Money, what did you think, that there was a prize on his head?' Han lifted his shoulders up. 'Come with me, you have to be

save for the upcoming battle.' said Kit but Han didn't walk with him. 'A battle? I can fight!' said the boy enthousiast. 'Master Yoda will decide.' said Kit and the clone pushed the boy forwards. 'Yeah, yeah, I get the point.' said Han and he followed Kit. Han, Kit and the clone

arrived at the control, the room was scattered with jedi and clones, some busy discussing battle plans with each other. 'Ah, master Fisto, expecting you we were.' said Yoda and Kit nodded. 'This boy wants to join us in battle, and I have to admit that he is a good pilot.' said

Kit. 'To young he is, not ready for the horrors of the battlefield.' replied Yoda. 'But I'm not afraid to see blood or something like that-' said Han and he was pushed forwards by the clone again. 'Okay, now your playing it dangerous, mr. what ever your name is!' shouted Han

pointing an accusing finger at the clone. 'BP-17-,' began te clone but Han cut him off. 'And I presume that BP is for bantha poodoo?' The clone laughed and han continued: 'Okay mr. Bantha Poodoo.' 'You see, the boy is to foolish, we can't let him carry the responsibilty of

being a warrior.' said Mace. Han sighed and said: 'I owe you something, I brought that gunray punk in here!' said Han. 'What did he say?' asked Mace Windu. The door slid open and a frightened Gunray walked into the room, being pushed by Quinlan Vos, and Obi-wan,

Kolin and a healed Anakin. 'Please, don't kill me!' shouted Gunray in fear. 'Commander Cunning, bring him to a hold.' commanded Windu and the clone commander nodded, the commander walked towards the former separtist leader and aimed his blaster pistol at him.

'Move.' snapped the commander and the neimoidian nodded cowardly walking out in front of the clone. 'You have a point, you may join the clones in battle, but note that your life will be at risk.' said Windu, Solo nodded and sighed out of relief. 'You are now a member of the

great army of the republic, congratiulations.' said a ARC commander. 'Thanks, do I have to wear a armor now?' asked Han. 'No, you are not a clone, and any one that isn't a clone in the army automatically get's the rank of captain, that means that I am the only of the clones that can give you orders.' said the ARC trooper. 'The clone is right.' said Zao who stumbled in

with a gun wound on his leg. 'Master Zao! what has happened to you?' asked Master Windu.

'I was attacked by two dark beings on Tatooine, and I was stabbed in my thigh, but luckily they left me for dead when I was uncouncsious.' replied the blind Jedi master.

Chap to be continued...


End file.
